kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuji Kijima
is a member of AGHS club. He is also the , a Horoscope with dangerous abilities, who had evolved from the . Personality When first met, Natsuji appeared to be a very jovial person that loved making puns on the fly in a fashion of that of a story, which is to be expected from a rakugo club leader. While he is still this, what he hides behind that is a cold personality that has no empathy for others. He also can be deceptive, as he had lead the Kamen Rider Club around the bush a few times when he was the Pegasus Zodiarts to incriminate Haruka Utsugi. Despite just joining the ranks of the Horoscopes, Natsuji refuses help from Kouhei Hayami and demands to be seen as an equal and not a junior, starting a rivalry between them. Biography Kijima started out his career as a Zodiarts Switcher by chance, when he found a Zodiarts Switch that Libra had dropped during a fight with Kamen Rider Fourze and becomes the Pegasus Zodiarts with a new-found taste for power. Using his new found power, Kijima seeks revenge, while also for fun, on the new 2-B homeroom teacher Haruka Utsugi for taking his rakugo fan by attacking any martial artists he finds, mimicking her fighting style so the Kamen Rider Club would believe she is the Switcher. However, the club learns the truth before Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States destroys the Pegasus Zodiarts. However, with the Virgo Zodiarts's help when his Zodiarts form resurrects, Kijima is able to evolve into the Cancer Zodiarts, who is armed with a sharp and heavy pincer on his left forearm, capable of cutting just about anything, liquify himself for retreat or disappear, and his body is protected by a hard and spiky carapace strong enough to withstand even the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber Limit Break of Kamen Rider Fourze's Magnet States unscathed. All the above combat-specific features, along with the ability to remove the life force of people and place them in comas, enable him to become the most powerful Horoscopes warrior so far. Although being the latest and youngest member of the Horoscopes so far, Kijima is shown to retain his playful yet arrogant personality and a sharp tongue, as well as insisting to be treated as an equal instead of a trainee. Unlike his other Horoscope comrades, he flaunts his strength without any discretion at all and cares little about his identity being exposed. He also constantly picks fights for fun with Fourze at every chance he gets and manages to overpower him every time, only forced to retreat every time due to various unforeseen circumstances, like Kamen Rider Fourze managing to learn how to immobilize him and proceed to toast him with Fire States' powers. Furthermore, openly rejecting Hayami's offer to learn from him and belittling his contributions, Kijima started a bitter rivalry with the principal as he acts on his own whim with Gamou's approval. While learning Kamen Rider Meteor's identity, proceeding to mess with him for his amusement, Kijima somehow manages to evoke the latent Supernova powers of the Cancer Zodiarts on his own, enabling him to transform into the more crab-like , with an even more impregnable armor than his Cancer Zodiarts form. This amuses Gamou even more, although the chairman does muse behind Kijima's back that the Cancer Zodiarts's evolution is going too fast. After being defeated in his Supernova form by Kamen Rider Meteor's newly obtained Meteor Storm form, Kijima limps onto the AGHS campus and drops his Zodiarts Switch, which Principal Hayami takes. Though Kijima pleads with the principal, saying that he knows with the true identity of Kamen Rider Meteor and the information would prove useful enough to win back Gamou's favor, Hayami dismisses him and decides to do away with him. Finding himself in the form of a meddling detective by Hayami's illusion, Kijima is sent to the Dark Nebula by an unsuspecting Virgo Zodiarts after Hayami talks "her" into it. From there, Hayami covered his trail by claiming that Meteor destroyed Kijima. It is later revealed that, like other persons sent the Dark Nebula by Virgo Zodiarts, he was sent in a suspend animation in the M-BUS. Ama High Graduation In the novel Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation, it is revealed that shortly after the end of the series, Kijima was returned along with the other M-BUS captives by Fourze Cosmic States. Other Appearances In the Fourze Net Movie segment "Learn about the Zodiarts", Kijima hosts the Horoscopes Ogiri game show as he gives the contestants (Virgo Zodiarts, Capricorn Zodiarts, Aquarius Zodiarts, and Shun Daimonji) a Horoscopes-theme question and they have to provide a hilarious answer to it. While the three Horoscopes provide their sense of humor in their answers, Shun expectingly fails to meet Kijima's standards and is usually subjected to a painful penalty by the Aries Zodiarts. Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! A Dummy Cancer Zodiarts, composed by pure Cosmic Energy, appears in Fourze the Movie, alongside other 11 Dummy Horoscopes. They attack Fourze and Meteor when the Kamen Rdier Club attempts to go to space, but the Dummy Cancer is quickly destroyed by Fourze. Kamen Rider Wizard When monsters are killed on Earth, their souls are sealed in the world within the Magic Stone. When the Riders gather and attempt to defeat Amadum, who planned to liberate the monsters within the stone, he summons many powerful monsters to stop them. The Cancer Zodiarts in Supernova form can be seen among them. Cancer is soon destroyed by the combined attacks of the Denliner, Castle Doran and various Kamen Riders. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Another Cancer Zodiarts appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Bujin Gaim attempted to conquer the World of the Sengoku Period with an army of monsters created from the world's God Tree. The Cancer Zodiarts was part of his monster army created to attack the Riders from Earth in the final battle between Bujin Gaim's forces and the Riders. In spite of the visual similarity, it didn't show any of Cancer's characteristic powers nor had a human form. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryugen Double Arms' Trigger Maximum Drive. Forms , he had impressive physical attacking skills, as he mirrored Haruka Utsugi's kickboxing style. Because of this, he was able to fight back Meteor and Fourze on even grounds. However, he wasn't good enough to beat someone like the Libra Zodiarts. ::Powers and Abilities ;Energy Blasts :By performing kickboxing styles, Pegasus can fire horseshoe-like energy blasts. ;Evolution :Once Pegasus Zodiarts entered his Last One state and turned red, he can simply evolve into a Horoscope. - Cancer= |-|2= *'Height:' 228 cm *'Weight:' 188 kg When his Pegasus Zodiarts Switch entered it's Last One State, Kijima threw away his humanity and evolved into the . His first transformation as Cancer only lasted for several moments due to incompatibility but he managed to get use to it over time. ::Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards by from Stardusts. ;Exoskeleton :Cancer Zodiarts's skin became protected by a hard spiked shell. His armor can even withstand the power of Fourze's Magnet States; in fact, the beams of electromagnetism were easily deflected in Fourze's first fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. This exoskeleton however weak to prolonged exposure to fire. Also, his armor was useless to save him from the Meteor Storm Punisher, which effortlessly sliced through his armor. ;Large Pincher Claw :Cancer Zodiarts' left hand is covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which is sharp enough to even cleave through Fourze's Shield Module, which is made of the ultra-durable metal Astronium, as well as though fire and the environment far in front of him with one swing. However, this pincher claw has a weakness that it shares with real-like crustaceans: if it gets tangled, he can't use it, and thus, can be left open for attacks. ;Foam Breath :He can also shoot foam from his mouth to serve as both an offensive move or to cover his tracks as he flees. ;Life Cycle Manipulation :His most dangerous ability is to take a person's souls and make them into rings that when cut has the victim fall into a coma that can only be reversed when someone manages to make him laugh. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. - Supernova= *'Height:' 280 cm *'Weight:' 265 kg Eventually, he gains the ability to become his Supernova form, the Cancer Nova. Unlike the others however, he achieved this state on his own without Gamou and his armor becomes more dense than his Cancer Zodiarts form. ::Powers and Abilities ;Exoskeleton :Cancer Zodiarts's skin became protected by a hard spiked shell. His armor can even withstand the power of Fourze's Magnet States; in fact, the beams of electromagnetism were easily deflected in Fourze's first fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. This exoskeleton however weak to prolonged exposure to fire. Also, his armor was useless to save him from the Meteor Storm Punisher, which effortlessly sliced through his armor. ;Large Pincher Claw :Cancer Zodiarts' left hand is covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which is sharp enough to even cleave through Fourze's Shield Module, which is made of the ultra-durable metal Astronium, as well as though fire and the environment far in front of him with one swing. However, this pincher claw has a weakness that it shares with real-like crustaceans: if it gets tangled, he can't use it, and thus, can be left open for attacks. ;Self-Detonation :Due to containing a mass quantity of Cosmic Energy, Cancer Nova can turn himself into a living bomb that emit a city-wide explosion. }} }} Disguises Kijima Police officer disguise.png|Unnamed Police officer (By Libra Zodiarts) Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsuji Kijima is portrayed by . Etymology The kanji that make up his given name can be read in the method as , making it a homophone for the Japanese word for " |蟹|Kani}}." Notes *Pegasus Zodiarts's costume is a modified version of the Unicorn Zodiarts's costume, judging from his appearance. *Natsuji's Horoscopes form is based off of one of Hercules' twelve labors, as a crab that the goddess Hera had sent that would pinch at the demigod's feet during his fight with the Lernaean Hydra to distract him. However, it was crushed with a single stomp, with some versions saying it was accidental. **Much like mythology, Cancer had evolved for the sake of a new Horoscopes for Fourze and Meteor to face. Unlike it's role in mythology, the Cancer Zodiarts was far more difficult to deal with, and it took Meteor to assume Meteor Storm form to defeat him. *The Cancer Zodiarts is similar to Cancer Deathmask from Saint Seiya as they both lack empathy and take sadistic pleasure in battle. The Cancer can also take life energy or soul from people which is similar to Deathmask taking the soul of defeated opponents and placing them on his wall in the form of a mask. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS Category:Horse Monsters Category:Crab Monsters Category:Generals